parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street (kenzcoolz style)
Kenzcoolz's TV spoof of Sesame Street. Cast * elmo - Katsuma (moshi Monsters) * Zoe - poppet (Moshi Monsters) * Ernie - fear (inside out) * Bert - anger (inside out) * big bird - bomb (the angry birds movie) * Telly monster - Charlie B. Barkin (all dogs go to heaven) * Grover - blu (Rio) * Oscar the grouch - squidward (spongebob squarepants) * count von count - Merlin (Thomas and friends) * Cookie Monster - pac man * Rosita - rubie blaze (Shopkins wild) * prairie dawn - twinkle cupcake (shopkins) * baby bear - Jack bear (Goldie and bear) * Kermit the frog - Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Dorothy - flora (Jewelpet) * talking tree - remy (ratatouille) * mr. snufflepagus - tantor (Tarzan) * Gordon - Aladdin * Susan - jasmine (Aladdin) * mr. Johnson - SMG4 * oniker sisters - lulu Caty,Mimi Caty,and susu Caty (lulu Caty) * papa bear - papa bear (Goldie and bear) * Wolfgang the seal - Stefano (Madagascar 3: Europe’s most wanted) * Humphrey - Cody (super Mario Logan) * Benny rabbit - rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * frazzle - pikachu (pokemon) * hoot the owl - friend owl (Bambi) * the shrimp - Sunil nevla (littlest pet shop) * Ingrid - cheeky chocolate (shopkins) * herry monster - bolt * Murray monster - doraemon * Joey and davey monkey - Timon and pumbaa (the lion king) * two headed monster - stereo movovici (space goofs) * mrs. Fortune - Marina (the pebble and the penguin) * figby - wheezy (toy story 2) * chipowski - skipper (the penguins of Madagascar) * the crumb - plankton (spongebob sqaurepants) * Mumford - sliver (sonic the hedgehog) * Abby cadabby - Libby (wallykazam) * bob - victor (leap/ballerina) * fred the wonder horse - spirit (spirit: stallion of the cimarron) * Betty Lou - legendary chalice (cuphead) * Sherlock hemlock - etno polino (space goofs) * curly bear - lulubelle (fun and fancy free) * guy smiley - spongebob squarepants * maria - misty (pokemon) * Roxie Marie - spoilerina (yokai watch) * gonger - condorito * velvet - Eden (Aladdin the series) * Chris - luicus best/frozone (the incredibles) * Julia - Betty yeti (wallykazam!) * ovejita - Mimi (Canimals) * blogg - gaturro * gonnigan - dinko (pet alien) * mrs. Sparklenose - princess celestia (MLP FIM) * niblet - hamtaro Gallery 08. Pikachu.png|Pikachu as frazzle 112608 Macys Balloons Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Kermit the frog 55. Pac Man.png|Pac-man as Cookie Monster 624A4082-CF89-4681-A20E-A1CFCCC7EDE3.jpeg|Flora as Dorothy 754CF4D4-F4F0-4050-8BF6-04A58716399C.png|Rubie blaze as Rosita 8FFB3E0E-D893-4B05-99D4-31C269B7898C.png|Twinkle cupcake as pirairie dawn Aladdin as Tasha.png|Aladdin as Gordon Bambi-owl4.png|Friend owl as hoot the owl Blue from Rio.png|Blu as Grover Bolt.png|Bolt as Herry monster Bomb in The Angry Birds Movie-0.jpg|Bomb as big bird Charlie B. Barkin.png|Charlie B. Barkin as Telly monster Codysml.jpg|Cody as Humphrey Doraemon by omartlatelpa-d6xxx5l.png|Doraemon as Murray monster E2C34F08-9A2B-4E69-8CD9-A86ADAE5417C.jpeg|Cheeky chocolate as Ingrid Insideout anger.gif|Anger as bert Insideout fear.gif|Fear as Ernie Jack Bear (Helicopter Hat).png|Jack bear as baby bear Katsuma1-412x480.jpg|Katsuma as elmo Libby-light-sprite--5.25.jpg|Libby as Abby cadabby Lulu Caty, Susu Caty and Mimi Caty.jpg|Lulu Caty,Mimi Caty,and susu Caty as the oniker sisters Marina by amy11.jpg|Marina as miss fortune Merlin (TTTE).jpg|Merlin as count von count Papa Bear in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Papa bear as papa bear Poppet1-480x474.jpg|Poppet as zoe Princess Jasmine as Tyrone.jpg|Jasmine as Susan Rabbit WTP.png|Rabbit as benny rabbit Remy .jpeg|Remy as talking tree SMG4.png|Smg4 as mr. Johnson Silver the Hedgehog.png|Sliver as Mumford Skipper posing.png|Skipper as chipowski Stefano the circus sea lion.jpg|Stefano as Wolfgang the seal StereoMonovici.jpg|Stereo movovici as two headed monster Sunil Nelva.png|Sunil nevla as the shrimp Tantor.gif|Tantor as mr. snufflepagus Wheezy.png|Wheezy as figby Windy Angry Squidward.png|Squidward as Oscar the grouch Victor (Leap!).png|Victor as bob Spirit.jpg|Spirit as fred the wonder horse Legendary Chalice Spirit.png|Legendary chalice as Betty lou Lulubelle.jpg|Lulubelle as curly bear Thomas' CGI updated look.JPG|Thomas as fresh fruit Etnopolino.jpg|Etno polino as Sherlock hemlock Spongebob-squarepants3.png|Spongebob as guy smiley Misty (Pokemon).png|Misty as maria Spoilerina-0.png|Spoilerina as Roxie marie Timon&Pumbaa.png|Timon and pumbaa as Joey and davey monkey Condorito.png|Condorito as gonger Eden Aladdin.jpg|Eden as velvet Frozone in The Incredibles.jpeg|Lucius best/frozone as Chris Betty-yeti--81.7.jpg|Betty yeti as Julia Mimi Canimals.png|Mimi as ovejita GATURRO 1.png|Gaturro as blogg Dinko.png|Dinko as gonnigan Princess Celestia.png|Princess celestia as mrs. Sparklenose Hamtaro.jpg|Hamtaro as niblet Sheldon J. Plankton.jpg|Plankton as the crumb Category:Kenzcoolz Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Spoofs where Mickey is a hero Category:Aladdin and Jasmine